


mais charmante

by luanika (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, except i’m having helene (in this case katya) more interested in natasha (which would be trixie), this is the scene of sunday morning-charming from the great comet of 1812!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luanika
Summary: Whilst trying on the white lace dress she had, she heard the bell ring. They never had any visitors around, not when her godmother wasn’t around. Not bothering to change out of the lace dress, she went to answer the door. The door revealed the face of another Zamolodchikova and not the man she had met in the opera, but his sister, Yekaterina.“Oh, Miss Zamolodchikova. Come in, please. My godmother just left, in case you were looking for her.” Trixie marveled, she didn’t know why she was here.“Call me Katya, darling,” she added with a smirk on her face, she resembled her brother.





	mais charmante

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is based on the musical natasha, pierre & the great comet of 1812 (and ultimately the novel war and peace) so i advise you listen to at least the two songs (sunday morning and charming) i referenced to!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, have a great day!

It was yet another Sunday morning, in which church bells hit Trixie’s ears as if they were drums, and the cold yet nurturing air of Moscow treated her skin kindly. Trixie, going by her godmother’s rules at all times, was a regular visitor to the church next door, going there every Sunday with her godmother and cousin.

Trixie and her cousin, Pearl, had lit a candle in front of the mirror. This practice was carried out by almost all the women in Russia at the time, and some strongly claimed that it worked miraculously. It was believed that this practice was essentially a mirror to your past lives or future, which the two cousins reckoned must be of great help.

“I see my face,” Trixie said, looking at Pearl with questioning eyes. This was ought to work, she was to see her past, present, and future, but all she could see was her own face looking into her own eyes with doubt.

“Don’t be silly,” Pearl scoffed, “All those women say you can see your future in the long row of candles, and so should you. Maybe you’re just not doing it right.”

“Who are those woman?” Trixie asked, fidgeting with the engagement ring on her finger nervously. Pearl shrugged.

“They all say you’ll see a coffin or a man,” Pearl said, then seeing Trixie’s scared expression she added, “But everyone sees a man.” she chuckled.

Trixie still feared she would see a coffin, but more so a coffin _and_ a man. Her betrothed was out there fighting for their freedom and every second without him meant another second of Trixie risking never seeing him again. She shook her head, even squinting in an effort to see something, anything in that long row of candles.

“I see… I see the candles, stretching far away. I see the mirrors—I see a shape,” Trixie said in dismay.

Pearl knew her cousin too well. If she openly expressed an emotion, what you saw was always what you got. And surprisingly, the amount of emotional intensity that was being communicated was always equal to what Trixie was really feeling.

“I see a shape in the darkness, is it him? Christ, that _is_ him! Oh Pearl, why is he lying down?” Trixie said. This was probably the most frightened Pearl had ever seen Trixie.

“He will never make it, Pearl, he’ll never come back—no, he will come back. Oh dear, what if something happens to me before he does?”

Pearl looked at her with pity. The truth was she had never tried the practice herself before, so it might have very well been working, and it might have meant he was never coming back.

“Good morning!” the cousins heard their godmother shout out, “Time for church!”

The three women made it to the church, but the first time in forever, Trixie wasn’t paying attention to the church. She was too lost in her head, her thoughts were invading her mind, keeping her and her reason captive.

A few days prior, she had met a man at the opera, he walked with such swagger. The man would have looked ridiculous, moving in that way, had he not been that good-looking. He walked down the aisle, his eyes meeting Trixie’s.

“ _Mais charmante_ ,” he had whispered to Trixie, leaving the intoxicated Trixie breathless.

He was a Zamolodchikova, Trixie had noticed. She was enchanted by him, never having seen such beauty before. Had she broken faith with her fiancé?

When the women returned to their home their godmother, Ginger, was already getting ready to leave again.

“I am to go visit Prince Bolkonsky,” she said, “A rude one he is, will straighten him out the second I see him!”

“Such a terrible soul, that prince. I can’t bear to think of him now, mama. Come back safe.” Trixie said, pouting. She didn't know what she would do, despite being a fully grown adult, if she were without Ginger.

Trixie had never cherished Prince Bolkonsky, the father of her betrothed. She couldn’t deal with thoughts of him now, thus, she went along to her room, shutting herself in to try on some of her dresses.

Trixie never went out in dresses like these, not when she promised herself to her fiancé. She feared of the hungry eyes of the men in public, she feared of breaking faith with him, her betrothed.

Whilst trying on the white lace dress she had, she heard the bell ring. They never had any visitors around, not when her godmother wasn’t around. Not bothering to change out of the lace dress, she went to answer the door. The door revealed the face of another Zamolodchikova and not the man she had met in the opera, but his sister, Yekaterina.

“Oh, Miss Zamolodchikova. Come in, please. My godmother just left, in case you were looking for her.” Trixie marveled, she didn’t know why she was here.

“Call me Katya, darling,” she added with a smirk on her face, she resembled her brother.

As Trixie walked Katya over to the living room to hear what she had to say, she noticed Katya looking at her with the same eyes the men in public would have. Suddenly feeling insecure in her dress, she sat down.

“What brings you here, Katya?” Trixie queried, with genuine confusion in her eyes.

“I came for you, my enchantress.” Katya said, again, with those eyes. She really look and act a lot like her brother. Trixie, however, didn’t want to think of her brother. Not when she was engaged to a man already.

“These dresses suit you really well,” Katya avowed, “This one, ‘metallic gauze’, isn’t it? From Paris?”

The dress _was_ from Paris. Considering her French background, Trixie wasn’t surprised Katya guessed that. Trixie nods in order to let her know she’s right.

“Anything suits you, my charmer.” Katya complimented.

The woman kept complimenting Trixie, never stopping to take a breath. She was obviously here for something, Trixie wasn’t naive. However, she also couldn’t help but notice how Katya was every little nice thing she had said to Trixie herself.

Katya, clearly noticing how much Trixie’s blushing, moves closer to her and puts her hand on her’s.

“You look rather appealing in that dress, I would love to see the rest of your collection,” Katya said, “But I never see you out in the city like this. If you have a dress, you must wear it out. How can you live in Moscow and not go nowhere?”

“My apologies ma’am, I don’t know if you have heard of my engagement to Prince Bolkonsky’s son-”

“So you love somebody, how charming!” Katya cut off, clearly taunting her. She mustn’t have been that charmed by her love for her fiancé, then.

“Even if you’re engaged, there’s no reason to shut yourself in. You must wear these out somewhere, Trixie. Men are clearly captivated by your beauty, why not evince it?” Katya asked with a mocking tone.

Katya’s brother from earlier did seem to be captivated by Trixie earlier. Actually, he had the exact same look Katya had on now. Maybe Katya was right, her being engaged did not mean she couldn’t go out and present herself as the treat she is.

“For example, my brother. I was dining with him yesterday, he wouldn’t eat a morsel! He was thinking about you, kept sighing all about you,” Katya reassured, “Well, clearly, who wouldn’t?”

The woman was with clarity sent here by her brother, but her movements and words seemed rather inappropriate for someone who was here on her brother’s behalf. Her motives seemed to interest herself instead of her brother.

“He mustn’t, he mustn’t think of me any longer. Inform him of my stance, I am to be married soon. My fiancé would-”

“Oh, please! I’m sure your fiancé would want you to have fun rather than be bored to death. Go out in the world rather than perish in boredom.” Katya said with force, leaving Trixie in a state of shock.

“ _Mais charmante_ , a woman with a dress is a frightening and powerful thing. Trust me, I would know," Katya chuckles, "You know what they say, you’re no longer a child once you’re draped in scarlet red and lace, like this one you have on.”

Trixie just kept blushing at every statement coming from the woman’s mouth. Katya, herself, was also in a dress, a scarlet, lace one like she was describing.

She was really charming, too. She was a sweet talker, reddening Trixie’s cheeks more and more as she spoke. She had a pleasant figure, and she held herself so properly. It was known around the town that she was unhappily married to an old man, and also that she was a wench, which Trixie didn't deem to be true.

“My brother, he is quite madly in love with you, my dear.” Katya admitted. This moment particularly struck Trixie, this was the first time Trixie saw the woman’s face shift out of its certainty.

The things she said made sense to Trixie. What once seemed so terrible, so taboo now seemed so simple, so inviting. Also, the woman knew of Trixie’s engagement and still talked so frankly. That clearly meant it must be all right.

“There is a ball at my house tonight, you must come.” Katya invited.

“I apologize, but I mustn’t.”

“Oh your wide-open, wondering eyes! You will certainly be the prettiest there, you must come.” Katya repeated.

Trixie trusted Katya, at least, her gut trusted Katya. So she gave into Katya’s bewitching eyes and mesmerizing lips.

“I will come.”


End file.
